Vehicle infrastructure cooperative technique is used to perform dynamic, real-time information interaction between vehicles and between a vehicle and an infrastructure using such technologies as radio communication technology and a new-generation Internet technology, and perform active security control over the vehicles and cooperative management over the infrastructures on the basis of collecting and integrating dynamic traffic information in a full-time-space manner, so as to achieve effective cooperation among persons, vehicles and the infrastructures, ensure the traffic safety and improve the traffic efficiency, thereby to provide a safe, efficient and environmentally friendly traffic system.
For a vehicle infrastructure cooperative communication system, it is necessary to provide low time delay and high reliability for a road safety application. In addition, on the premise of controlling interference and ensuring reception reliability, it is able to provide an appropriate spatial multiplexing distance, so as to enable a plurality of nodes to transmit information simultaneously using an identical time-frequency resource (i.e., achieve spatial multiplexing of the time-frequency resource in the vehicle infrastructure cooperative communication system), thereby to improve the utilization of the system resource.